There is a parasitic inductance in a wiring of a semiconductor device, and when a semiconductor element switches, an induction voltage will be generated, which is expressed by the product of the parasitic inductance and the current change rate (di/dt) at switching. Thus, a DC voltage of an electric power inverter circuit and the induction voltage will be applied to the semiconductor device. In order to enhance the reliability of the semiconductor device, it is important to reduce such a parasitic inductance as low as possible. Further, in order to downsize the semiconductor device, it is also important to scale down the semiconductor device.